velunafandomcom-20200215-history
Pandora
Can You Hear Their Heartbeats? Unacceptable Truths Pandora was raised in a single parent household as a commoner. It was not a happy childhood, with starvation and the cold often keeping her company while young. Her own mother seemed to be lost in a sense, always gazing blankly in the distance. It took years of constant investigation till she found out what her mother was waiting for. It was her father. Curious she went to investigate the estate. The first thing she marveled at was how huge it was, the next was the reason for her eventual abandonment of that little corner in the slums that she had called home. She had seen her father, the rumors about him rising to the surface of her memory. Were they true? She spent weeks watching. Her father disappointed her. The word playboy would fit the description quite well and that was all she needed. She tried to persuade her mother to stop waiting for him, but she refused again and again. The look in her eyes made Pandora angry beyond belief. She had seen her mother had given up and knew what she said was true, but for some reason she refused to accept it. So she left the slums, leaving behind what little she had saved up with her mother and taking only some basic necessities before travelling through the forest. She wanted to get away from her mother and that useless thing of a father. Why did nobles deserve such respect, such devotion? Asking herself this question she would finally make her way to Corovon. This would be the place where she would finally fulfill her dreams. Side: Can You Hear Their Heartbeats? No matter how small the gadget, from a young age Pandora could hear something within them. Something was always whispering words to her, in her dreams she would see many mystical things all able to be built, but she had neither the resources nor the ability. However one thing was for certain, she would never be betrayed by machines as her father and mother had done to her. The heartbeats of the machines were hers to hear and hers alone. Arrival In A New Town Pandora wasn't helpless by any fact when she had reached Corovon. She had the ability to keep herself fed while slowly accumulating money to fulfill her dreams through her proficiency with her uniquely made instrument cobbled together and worked on over many years. However she realized after a few weeks that this would not be enough, she needed more funds to succeed with her endeavors, as much as she didn't want to admit it. She needed assistance from others. A guild would be the foundation for her dreams, but the cost was too high for her, it would take years to collect that amount, so she turned to other avenues for income. Adventuring was a profitable yet risky option, but it was one of the only avenues that would produce satisfying results so thus she became one. Her music had a strange power that would empower the people she considered as 'allies' so she would use those abilities to the fullest extent. However she was not a fool, gold could only be collected and spent if you were alive after all. Luckily living in the slums taught her many skills and even unlocked several life preserving innate magics inside of her. Thus with this comfort in mind she began her journey as a adventurer. Foolhardy Mistakes Pandora thought it was going to be a simple mission, goblin clearing. She had joined a rather large group for this expedition and the payment was higher then what she could earn in a week. By all accounts it should have been a simple task, but then the party discovered a strange tower where the goblins resided, first the hand of a person was cut off by the tower's machinations which should have been a clear sign that they should have left. But like fools the group kept exploring till they discovered a long worked corridor that delved into the strange dungeon-like halls. The corridor held many traps and at the end of it all was a strange altar that was devoted to nothing good as far as Pandora was concerned. By all accounts they should have turned back there. They had done what they needed to by clearing the remaining goblins in the caverns. But the group insisted on remaining to investigate the location and Pandora being rather scared of separating from the group was unable to return. However the strange altar room and its side rooms contained nothing dangerous, no monsters nor traps. It seems the place was long abandoned and thus the party finally agreed upon returning back. That was till a certain catfolk adventurer who neglected to tell the party of a certain bracelet that had bound to him. With the bracelet in hand, the foolish catfolk used it as a key to open the tower. What was revealed inside was a vast chamber with a throne at the center of it all. However, while the rest of the group explored Pandora timidly entered the hall staying near the center out of fear of being attacked if she proceeded to move to one of the side rooms of the vast space. As the group continued their exploration the foolish catfolk in question decided to seat himself on the throne at the center of the tower and unwittingly triggered the release of a monstrous creature that was both spider and human. The sheer pressure of the creature made Pandora feel weak. It wasn't a creature the group could have fought. For reasons unknown the creature did not kill them on the spot, instead it exited the tower and left behind its children to take care of the group. It was a tough battle with Pandora getting a glimpse of death from just a single splash of acid, but by some miracle the group managed to survive. The group slaying the spiderlings and escaping the cursed caves. It was clear that the group had made a foolhardy mistake and released an evil back into the world. Why did this have to happen to her? It was suppose to be a simple quest. Why did it end up as some grand adventure with severe consequences? This was the first taste of adventuring and Pandora admittedly did not fancy its taste. Side: Ratclaw Agreement: A Step Towards Quintessence This adventure was a rather interesting one for her. Pandora had to order and command a group of Ratfolk while holding a defensive line against a horde of undead. With assistance from the rest of the group that has come along with her at the request of a strange unnamed person, the group held off the undead hordes successfully and gained the gratitude of the Ratfolk tribe. Much to her delight the Ratfolk were proficient in the art of mining and had little use for materials other then Viridium, a rather poisonous substance. So she struck a deal with the grateful tribe, a trade deal for the unwanted minerals that the Ratclaws collected in trade for an assortment of goods. It was a step towards her dreams as her guild which was newly established gained a stable supply of assorted metals to work and experiment with. Creator's Grace Guildhall Breaks Ground - Calistril 13th, Year 1 "May Brigh guide me." Pandora stood in front of the plot of land she had secured after much effort. Markers placed on each corner with faint outlines of where rooms would go outlined in the dirt that would one day become the guildhall of Creator's Grace. Looking towards the sky, Pandora would relax for a short while. Her tense and alert self gave way to mere contentedness. As much as she disliked the risk taking behavior and thought process of adventurers she had to admit to herself that it was a profitable profession. She felt accomplished at the sight of the newly broken ground. In her mind it would have taken her many years to gather enough money to begin this project. But it merely took a little over a month, although she had to admit to herself that adventuring took quite the toll on her mind. Though she had not walked this path alone. She had received assistance from her newfound guild mates, Imaryn and Isak. They had used their own funds to provide more materials for this place to be built and she swore to herself to compensate them manyfolds what they had contributed. The unfamiliar feeling of having others to depend on would be something she would need to unpack and examine thoroughly sometime in the future. There was much more to be done. She had people to hire and more adventuring work laid in the path ahead of her. It took a month to gather the necessary funds and it would take another for the guild hall to become a reality. There was much more to be done. Afterall, this would only be the beginning. Helplessness It was meant to be a simple reconnaissance task. A noble house by the name of Montbrand had begun moving suspiciously after a recent trial that uncovered corruption. Pandora had received word that House Aurelian was gathering adventures to assist in this investigation and as one of the only noble houses she approved of, she made herself available as assistance. However what came after was regrets, tiredness, a feeling of being lost, and a sense of helplessness. They had engaged an enemy far beyond their capabilities. Gorefang the Incinerator, a general of the Spider Queen Zendatha, was a demon of flame. The party had been cut off from escapes and were faced with the choice of either a single sacrifice and their names being known, or to fight the overwhelming adversary. Pandora was frozen during this process of choices. She could not logically find a way out without risking everything. There was no escape. There was no running away. With this agonizing thought in mind she would watch as another of her party engaged upon the enemy. She would grit her teeth and begin her song, giving courage that she did not feel. It was a fight with a multitude of near death encounters for many in the party. Thankfully their sheer numbers allowed the group to hammer away at the Incinerator's endurance. Athough a single swing could have still killed any one of them as it was made painfully clear by the elimination of a summon in a single landed strike. Just as the demon was whittled down to the point where it was clinging to life, something drastic occurred. Gorefang released a shockwave of flames and many of the party went down. Pandora couldn't reach any except for a single gunslinger by the name of Saiph, but it was a risk as she had to move from her current location. Gritting her teeth she would do the unimaginable and would rush across the vast chamber, bringing the downed gunslinger back from the embrace of unconsciousness. Another few moments had passed, and just as Saiph regained consciousness, the demon, in desperation, chose rush the pillar beside Pandora and Saiph. The pillar's collapse would kill Gorefang, but would also bury the two girls underneath. They were soon both extricated from the rubble, but Pandora seemed to be different, almost broken. The pain seemed to be too much for her, even though she had sustained the least amount of injuries out of the group. She seemed to have been affected the most. Adventurers all seemed to have some sort of supernatural ability to ignore pain, but for Pandora who made it a point to avoid conflict and pain through positioning and fleeing, she could not bear it. She survived in the slums due to charm, not through brutal fights with others jockeying for a chance at a meal. Although admittedly, living in the slums came with its own benefits of toughness and resistance against the elements. But as she was helped onto a horse by Saiph and taken back Corovon she was dazed. She could have easily healed herself of her injuries, she had the capability now with the potions she carried with her. For some reason she just couldn't muster the movements to do so. She felt tired, terrified, lost, and helpless all at the same time. Pandora had sustained by far the least amount of injuries, but it seemed she was the one leaving that chamber with the most scars. Pandora has forgotten most of this experience due to suppressed memories. Recalling these memories causes great pain and panic to Pandora. Side: Prototype Complete A clockwork leg, it was something Pandora would have never made before due to the cost it took to prototype such a thing. Stranger yet was the noble which the leg was meant for. A certain noble, Inoue Yuki, one for whom she had no love for. So she had crafted the new limb in the terms of equivalent exchange. Pandora was paid in monetary wealth and new research data while Yuki received a new leg to stand on. Her original leg had been lost due to a accident during one of her adventures. This was a step towards the future, the creations that laid dormant inside her notebook becoming reality one blueprint at a time. Pandora's Notes: * Blood loss and Pain -> High (Will need to be remedied with magic) Expected * Accepted by the subject -> Bonding seems stable * Receptive to magic -> Transmutation magic treats limb as part of the body once accepted Unexpected * Plating heavier then estimated -> Increase weight distribution/Lighter materials required * Rehabilitation required -> Horizontal bar apparatus as a possible remedy Personality Pandora's personality is not the best, this fact even she admits to be true. With a particular dislike for nobles she is rather abrasive when in their company. While out of their company she acts cold, always keeping some sort of distance between herself and others. Although learning slowly to open up to others, as of current it could be said she's rather unpleasant to be around. However, it cannot be discounted that although she is of average intelligence and wisdom, she has a way with words and is methodical enough to maintain useful relationships and contacts. Appearance Pandora is rather short in stature when compared to her age. With long lilac colored hair and deep blue eyes she could be called both cute and beautiful depending on the person asked. Her movements when observed seem light as if the wind is assisting her, Pandora is often seen performing somewhere in Corovon, whether it be in local taverns or on street corners. She always dresses in some sort of entertainer's attire and carries a strange instrument that would seem rather mystical to most passersby and unique to ones who share her craft. The instrument itself is made of polished metal although when observed closely the instrument can be noted to have several small cracks and fractures across it as if the body of the instrument was made from several makeshift pieces instead of one seemless sheet of metal. Relationships Inoue Yuki - Someone she holds a particular dislike for as she sees Yuki as a spoiled brat who hasn't truly learned what hardship means. Isak - She would consider him to be someone of like mindedness, although being called friends would be a difficult sell as he is a member in her guild. She sees him as an ally at the very least. Category:Player Characters Category:Characters